ichigo's christmas surprise
by darkboy18
Summary: Orihime is feeling a bit sad because she's alone on Xmas so Yoruichi and Rangiku decided to help When Ichigo went over he'll get a christmas surprise he won't forget
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's a story for you all

I hope you have a happy holiday

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Takes place after Ichigo regain his powers

Winter has come to Kara Kura, the town was covered by snow and everyone was in the holiday mood, the shops and buildings were decorated for the holidays and everyone is running around trying to get everything ready.

School was out for the holidays and everyone headed home to celebrate.

However there were two who was feeling the blues and that is Orihime and Ichigo.

Orihime is by herself for the moment, Yoruichi and Rangiku are coming by to hang out with her later but she's letting out some pent-up sadness.

It's been 5 years since her brother passed away, when he was alive they enjoy Christmas together and they had a great time together, but now he is gone things have been different, even though she's happier with her friends and Ichigo she feels like there's a hole in her heart that needs to be fill.

Just then she heard some knocking on her door, she went to the door and opened it to see Rangiku and Yoruichi.

She let them in and they went to sit on the couch, they noticed she's trying to hide her sadness behind her cherry demeanor.

"Orihime is everything alright?" asked Rangiku.

"Yeah everything is good." she said from her forced smile.

"Orihime I know if something is bothering you, so there's no need to hide it from us." said Rangiku.

She then got up to Orihime and gave her a hug and Yoruichi followed after, Orihime couldn't hold in her tears and she let them out.

After letting out her pent up sadness Orihime explain why she got the holiday blues.

"So that's why." said Yoruichi.

Rangiku then let out a smile "Don't worry Orihime we'll help you get Ichigo."

"So here's the plan." she said as she explained to the others.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo was busy doing his job of keeping the hollows in line, after getting his powers back Ichigo has been busy sharpening his skills to keep up with the others.

After killing the last hollow Ichigo took a breather and he was chilling on the roof when his cell went off.

He answered it and it was from Orihime she asked him to come over to her place, there was something she wants to give him.

With nothing else to do Ichigo headed over.

He soon arrive at Orihime's and went inside.

Then he noticed a big present with a note saying to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened the box and out came Orihime, Yoruichi and Rangiku wearing sexy holiday clothing.

"Surprise!" they said.

To be continued

Well this ends part 1

Part 2 will be up soon

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there.

Here's the next part of Christmas surprise

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Ichigo was surprised to see Orihime, Yoruichi and Rangiku in sexy Christmas clothes.

"Um is this for me?" he asked.

The girls nodded and Rangiku and Yoruichi walked over to him and began stripping him of his clothes.

They left in his boxers because he insisted on that.

"May I ask why you are 3 dress like this?" he said.

"We're your present Ichigo and it's our way to say thanks for all the things you did and also it helps Orihime build up courage." said Rangiku.

"Courage for what?" asked Ichigo.

"This." said Yoruichi and pushed Orihime towards him.

Orihime was then pushed towards Ichigo and stopped at his chest, she then raised her head and then pressed her lips on Ichigo's.

Ichigo was surprised as Orihime kissed him, he pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss, but pull away when the need of air came.

"I love you Ichigo I always have." said Orihime.

Ichigo was speechless when Orihime confessed her love to him, but before he can respond, Yoruichi pulled him away and kissed him on the lips and Rangiku did the same thing as well.

Orihime puffed her cheeks in annoyance as she drag Ichigo back to her and hold his shoulder to show that he was hers.

"I take you 3 are in love me?" he asked and they nodded.

"And you want to have sex right?" he said and they nodded.

Ichigo then dropped his boxers and sat on the couch with his big cock harden.

"Who's first?" he asked.

Orihime went first cause she kiss first and got her dress off and went over to Ichigo, she then took his cock and stick it inside her and started moving her hips.

Orihime moaned as she moved her hips as Ichigo's cock was in her, Ichigo moved his hips as well so that Orihime didn't do the work alone.

He placed his hands on her hips, then sucked one of her breasts and that made her moan a bit.

Next they did on all 4's and he pound her from behind and play and grabbed her breasts, he then bucked his hips for a pound slam and that send a shock of pleasure to Orihime, they went at it for a while until she was nearing her limit.

"Ichigo I'm coming." she said.

"Ok here I come." he said.

Ichigo went faster and faster until he fired his load inside Orihime, she cooed as she take in Ichigo's load until she was done and collapsed onto the couch and had the 'happy look' on her face.

Ichigo was still hard and has plenty of energy.

"Who's next?" he asked.

Yoruichi is next because she pushed Ichigo to the floor and put his cock in her because she likes being on top.

Yoruichi then started moving up and down on Ichigo's cock, her breasts jiggled from the movement, she moaned and groaned from it as Ichigo moved his hips as well and he grunted.

He then got the upper hand and flipped Yoruichi to the floor and he was on top and he really got into pounding her good.

Yoruichi then moaned in ecstasy as Ichigo squeezed her breasts as he screws her good, her legs moved crazily and her moaning kept turning Ichigo on, they kept going and going until Ichigo fired a massive load inside her.

Yoruichi was drained of energy when Ichigo came inside her, her body was cooling from the sex and needed to rest a bit.

Rangiku was left but Ichigo had an idea, he went to the kitchen and got some whipped cream.

He sprayed some on her nipples and then licked them clean off of them, making her moan, Rangiku did the same thing and Ichigo growled.

Then Ichigo got Rangiku on the floor and stick his cock in her and did her missionary.

Ichigo lowered himself until he was on Rangiku while doing her.

Rangiku moaned as Ichigo fills her up, her breasts moved against his chest and she wanted more of him.

They kept going for an hour until Rangiku was at her limit and Ichigo came inside her.

After that Ichigo was drained as it was late and the need for sleep was poking in their heads.

Ichigo then carried the girls one by one to the bed and he got in bed with them, Orihime on his right, Yoruichi on the left and Rangiku on his chest.

"Merry Christmas girls." he said.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo." they said too.

Soon all 4 went to sleep.

After winter…

After the holidays things went back to normal or did it?

Tatsuki was on her way to see Orihime after school, she noticed the she had been acting different lately, whenever she looked at Ichigo she blushed and looked away and the same thing goes for Ichigo when he looked at Orihime, but both of them don't want to talk about it and it annoyed her, she hated that two of her friends are keeping secrets from her and she's going to find out what they're hiding.

She came to the Apt and was about to knock when she heard some noises coming from behind it.

"Oh yeah right there, that's the spot."

Feeling a bit worried she opened the door and what she saw shock her.

Ichigo and Orihime were naked, their clothes were on the floor and they were having sex and she saw Yoruichi and Rangiku making out on the couch.

"Hey Tatsuki." said Orihime.

"Orihime what is going on here?" she demanded.

"Oh this me, Ichigo, Rangiku and Yoruichi are having sex." she said.

"But why are you doing this?" she asked while feeling something rising within her.

"Well we're lovers and we agreed to share Ichigo after the sex we had at Christmas." said Orihime.

"What?" Said Tatsuki.

"Yeah the 3 of us were Ichigo's presents and we had a great time." said Orihime.

Tatsuki couldn't help getting a bit horny as she slowly got her shoes off and getting her clothes off albeit with reluctance.

Orihime and Ichigo came over got her clothes off leaving her naked.

Before she can say anything Ichigo scooped her up in his arms and they went to the bed along with Rangiku and Yoruichi for fun time.

 **3 hours later…**

Tatsuki was feeling great after the 5way sex she had, she felt like on cloud 9 and she was resting with the other with Ichigo.

She agreed to be Ichigo's lover as long they keep it a secret from the others.

They agreed and all 5 went to sleep with big grins on their faces.

End

Well that ends this story.

I hope you like it.

With this done I got another story to do before I'm back on the bleach stories.

So after I update 6 of my stories I'm going on break for a while.

So got to run.

So R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
